Limited Edition
by bdnlove
Summary: Justin Bieber is Cristina's new neighbor. She recently had her heart broken. Will Justin be able to mend it? Will a romance start? btw Justin isn't famous in this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Name is Cristina and all I ever wanted in life is boy who could make me happy. I just broke up with my boyfriend Bryan. I couldn't believe what he had done. I caught him cheating on me with my worst enemy Samantha. How Could he? I was Crying in my room and my mom comes in and tries to console me. "Mom just please leave me alone' I whimpered. "Cristina I'm just trying to help honey, he's just a boy you'll find someone better I promise" she said weakly. I couldn't believe any promises anymore. Bryan promised me he'd be there for me forever. What an idiot. I dried my tears and walked into the kitchen. I had to find some ice cream, which always made me calm down. Chocolate Ice Cream to be exact. I reached into the freezer and it sent chills through out my body. I grabbed the pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. I looked outside the window to see there were people moving in next door. I didn't think much about it and ran upstairs. I closed my door, sat in my favorite comfy chair and blasted Drake's new album. Yeah I like Drake he gets me thru through the day. Think I'm Weird? Nope I'm just limited edition.

My Mom walks in "Honey we have new neighbors! Come say hi with us, plus there's a boy your age!" – she said eagerly. I walked down the stairs with no excitement, no feeling, no anything. I followed my mom, my dad, and my older brother James outside. We got to the neighbors house and my mom introduced herself to the petite brown haired woman "Hello there I'm Jessica, your next door neighbor" The woman answered "Hello I'm Pattie nice to meet you" My mom said, " This is my husband David, My daughter Cristina, and son James." Pattie looked behind my mom and introduced herself to us. She then said she'd call out her family; she ran inside then came back carrying a little girl. A boy probably my age (I guess mom was right) followed her. That was all who came out. She said this is my Daughter Jazmyn and that's my son Justin. Justin Was looking at his phone until Pattie nudged him in his arm. He looked up and his chocolate brown sparkly eyes hypnotized me just like that. And his hair oh god his hair swept across is face a bit and was just set perfect.

He looked up and Smiled with perfect pearly whites, that's when I knew I was so over Bryan. "Hey I'm Justin, nice to meet you all" I said nervously "Hi I'm Cristina" "that's a pretty name for a pretty girl," he said with his perfect smile. I knew I was blushing big time. Finally my mom spoke "well we have dinner, care too join us?"

Oh no how could my mom do this I was already acting a fool around the most handsome boy ever how was I going to get thru dinner?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pattie quickly answered "oh no thank you, I already bought dinner for tonight, maybe another day, thank you anyways" she finished off with a smile. A wave of relief swept through my body. Thank goodness I did not have to go through dinner with the new boy tonight.

My mom replied in a disappointed tone "okay then Pattie it was nice meeting you all, maybe next week we can have dinner when you guys are more settled in" Pattie smiled and nodded. We said our goodbyes and then while I was walking I felt someone grab me by the arm, I looked back to realize it was the new boy or as you will call him Justin. He smirked a bit and said "hey since were neighbors I was wondering if we could get to know each other?' I was kind of surprised and said "oh yeah that's cool" He smiled and said, "can I get your number?" I said "yeah" reached over to grab his phone and typed in my name and number. I quickly stated I had dinner and had to leave he nodded and ran inside his house. Whoa I thought to myself I broke up with my jerk of an ex and now I exchanged numbers with the guy next door in the same day? I guess I'm doing better.

I sat down at the table next to James he looked at me and said, "So you and your new boyfriend switched digits huh?" I blushed but quickly replied angrily "fuck you I just met him so just shut the fuck up James, just because you haven't gotten numbers in a while doesn't mean you have to hate on me" He looked shocked. Yeah James and I have obviously gotten into arguments but I've never told him off like that. All I heard was a mumbled sorry. Well that's what he gets I told my self. But thank goodness my parents were not at the table yet or else I would've gotten in so much trouble. They hate when I curse but I can't help it. Dinner went by quickly no one said one word to each other it was usually because everyone was busy eating as always. I excused myself since it was James' turn to do the dishes and ran up to my room. I wanted to check my phone badly maybe Justin had texted me. Wait was I so eager to receive a text from him? I mean I just broke up with someone. Was I already over Bryan? I knew he did me wrong but shouldn't I still be sad? Or shouldn't I be crying still? Why was I so calm? I'm literally so confused with myself at the moment. I threw myself onto the navy blue comforter on my queen size bed. I reached under my pillow and grabbed my IPhone. I pressed the button hoping to see any messages from a number, which would be Justin's. But nope nothing from Justin at all. Well there were those 45 texts and calls from Bryan but I just erased them I didn't want to know anything about him anymore. I got ready for bed wearing my plaid flannel shorts and a tank. I put my hair up in a ponytail. I looked at the clock it was 8:00pm whoa what was I thinking? I do not go to bed early I guess it just seemed early. I got back up and looked out the window it was nice outside maybe I would go for a walk. I need time to thing you know? I changed into some jeans, put my all black vans on, grabbed my phone with the earphones and headed down. "I'm going for a walk!" I yelled and walked out the door.

Authors Note: Sorry it doesn't really have the Biebs in it as much and unfortunately Cahpter 2 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Justin's Point Of View

I was in my room putting up some curtains when I see Cristina walking by herself. She was so pretty only about 5'2, long wavy dark brown hair that flowed down to her mid-back section, and whoa her sparkling blue eyes hypnotized me. But now her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was in new clothes from earlier. I had to admit she looked a bit of a mess like she had been crying but she still was obviously beautiful. I couldn't help but to get her number. That's what I forgot to do text her! I'm such an idiot! I quickly called her, maybe I could go on that walk with her. I dialed her number "ring, ring, ring" I see her stop and I heard "hello?" "Hey Cristina its me Justin." "Oh hey Justin what's up?" she asked sweetly. "Oh I was looking out my window and I saw you. I was wondering if I could join you?" I waited patiently for her answer until she finally said "yeah sure I'm like 2 houses away from yours I'll wait for you here" "Okay I'll be there in like 3 min!" "Kay bye J" I heard her say as I hung up. I quickly threw on my blue Supras and ran down the stairs. My mom seen me and asked, "Where are you going Mr.?" oh shit I had almost forgot to tell my mom. " Um I'm going to walk with Cristina, you know our neighbor?" "Okay Hun just please don't be back late, 10 is the latest!" she yelled as I walked out the door. I sped walk towards Cristina, and damn did I have butterflies in my stomach. Cristina turned and smiled and said, "damn I thought it would only take 3 min not 8." She laughed as she finished I knew she was just playing around but I felt bad a bit. "Sorry my mom stopped me and gave me the don't be too late lecture"- I said nervously. She laughed, and I loved her laugh it was catchy, which made me smirk a bit. She started walking and then finally spoke. "So where did you move from?" "Stratford, Ontario, Canada" "whoa, from Canada to Cali huh? That's a pretty big move" "yeah it was actually, I didn't think I was going to like it here until I saw you" Shit I said to myself I'm going ahead of myself I'm not supposed to this yet. I seen her blush and look down. "I'm sorry I'm going way to ahead of myself, I'm sorry Cristina" She looked up and spoke "no it would be okay but I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm really not in the mood at the moment Justin" I seen tears flow down her cheeks. I didn't know what to do so I hugged her. She buried her face in my chest and cried. "Shhhh it's all right he didn't deserve you if he broke your heart" I tried calming her down but she kept crying and my shirt started getting soaked at the spot where her eyes were at. She finally pulled away and, said, "I'm sorry" through gasps for breaths. "Its okay I don't mind, let it all out I know break ups are hard to deal with I've been through one as well" She yelled out-"But he cheated on me with my worst enemy!" and again buried her face into my chest. I stood there frozen I didn't know what to do anymore. I mean I liked this girl she was hot! I mean not hot that's impolite, she was gorgeous, and no not even she was beautiful! She lifted her head again and mumbled a sorry. I looked at her and her tear streaked face I grabbed her hand and started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I didn't know why I broke down in tears this way or why Justin was acting all nice. Maybe he felt sorry for me or maybe he just wanted to get in my pants. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't trust another boy in my life, or so I think. I don't know but maybe Justin was brought into my world for a reason. All these thoughts went into my head as we walked hand in hand. Neither of us had said a word in a while all I knew was that I was holding the hand of the most gorgeous guy I had ever met in my whole entire life. He finally spoke "So Cristina are you feeling better?" Stuttering I answered, "y-y-yes I-I am" sweetly he asked "do you want to keep going? I mean we can head back and leave the walk for another time." I paused for a second thinking of what to say. I mean I definitely owed this guy for being so sweet and caring plus I ruined his shirt with my tears. But then in the other hand I felt like crap and wanted to go to sleep. "We can keep going, I don't feel like going hope yet" – I lied through my teeth. "All Right cool"-he said with no feeling. "Do you want to play 20 questions? I mean you wanted to get to know each other right?" "Yeah let's play!" he sounded like a child in a candy store, full of excitement. "Okay ill ask the questions and we both answer, got it dude?" I mimicked Michelle from Full House. "Got it dude" and he flashed that million dollar

(**Bold** are Cristina's answers _Italicized_ are Justin's Answers, Questions will be both _**Bold and Italicized**_)

"_**Full Name?"**_

"_Justin Drew Bieber_"**-**he stated

"**Cristina Danielle Duarte**"-I simply replied

"_**Favorite Color?"**_

"_Purple_"

"**Blue" **I heard Justin chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked sort of confused. "Nothing, I've just never met a girl whose favorite color was blue, kind of weird but in a good way" "Well I'm not weird Mr. Bieber I'm simply limited addition" I smiled and he was in a fit of laughter. I continued to ask the questions and he calmed down to reply.

"_**Age and Birthday?"**_

"_16,March 1__st__, 1994_" "Damn it everyone is older than me, even you!" I was kind annoyed because everyone I knew was months older than and it sucked being the youngest. He laughed and when he finally took a breath asked "why how old are you, when's your birthday?"

" **15, September 22****nd****, 1994**"-I said in monotone. "Cristina your not that young! You'll be 16 in 3 months!" I though to myself damn my birthday is in 3 months? Who knew? I suddenly got back to the questions.

"_**Favorite music artist?"**_

"_Michael Jackson_" "hmm you like old school music don't you?" I asked with Curiosity because now and days you ask some one and they either say drake, lady gaga, Miley Cyrus etc. "Yea he's a legend! I actually cried the day he passed away" then he frowned. "Awe your so sensitive" I kind of liked sensitive boys well ones that knew it was okay to cry and not act all macho "hmmm I guess I never thought of myself that way" he stated "who's yours?"

"**Drizzy Drake**" I giggled as I said this. And all I knew was he was going to say I was weird again. Of Corse I heard his mumble "weird" and again I said "Not weird, limited edition" we both laughed and I moved on to the next question. Wow I didn't know I could be this happy with someone. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. I ignored them for tonight. I quickly asked the next question.

"_**Favorite type of food?"**_

"_Ummm Italian I would have to say u?"_

"**Well I'm kind of stuck in the middle because I'm half Mexican, half Italian so I love both types!**" he chuckled at my excitement "wow I would have never guessed you were Mexican and Italian" "Well yes I am, just like Selena Gomez" "What? Really? I didn't even know she had Italian in her!" This made me laugh he was funny the way he was clueless of some things. "Keep the questions coming!"- He yelled eagerly "okay, okay"-I said.

"_**Favorite movie?"**_

"_Psh that's easy Stepbrothers!" _I thought to my self: comedy huh? I like this boy. Wow did I just admit that? I mean like 15 min ago I was sobbing over Bryan but yeah I guess onto Justin's shirt but wow I don't know. " Mines Mean Girls!" "A classic for all girls huh?" he said, "Yep is deff is!"

"_**Play any instruments?"**_

"_Yeah I do actually I play guitar, piano, trumpet and drums" _WTF this boy is like perfect "**Well so do I play guitar**" I quickly stated.

"_**Hobbies?"**_

"_I like to sing" he simply said _'whoa there Bieber, a boy who likes to sing? Whaaaaaaa? That's super weird" "I'm not a boy I'm a guy! And nope not weird, limited edition!" he mimicked me. "Oh no you didn't Bieber" "Oh yes I did, what about you?" he smiled

" **I Write"** He smiled and nodded, so I continued.

"_**Favorite sport to play?"**_

"_Easy. Hockey, hence I am from Canada. But I love basketball as well "_**Really? I love Basketball too and I love playing soccer, that's where my Mexican side comes out**" I giggled at the last part.

"_**Siblings names and ages?"**_

"_I have two siblings actually Jazmyn she's 2, and Jaxon he's a couple of months but he lives with my dad and his wife" "_**Oh that's cool, I'm the youngest, I only have James he's 17, so annoying I may add" **He laughed and so I went on.

"_**Ideal date?"**_

"_Anything I can think of that's romantic"_ This guy has game I thought. "**Hmm I like walks on the beach" **"well that's romantic"- he added.

"_**First girlfriend? Or in my case boyfriend" **_

"_Ugh my ex Caitlin" _was all he said, and he didn't seem happy I'll tell you that much. " **My first boy friend was a boy named Dylan Cane**" and so I continued on with the questions

"_**Favorite type of shoes to wear?"**_

"_Nikes, Vans, Supras, and Converse_" "**Same except the Supras"**

"_**Pets?"**_

"_I have a dog, a Papillion, name is Sam or Sammy" "_**Awe I have a dog too his name is Joey Roo and he's a terrier"**

"_**Favorite season?"**_

"_Summer" "_**Same here, summer"**

"_**Favorite TV show of all time?"**_

"_Smallville" "__**Full House"**_

"_**Best friends?"**_

"_Ryan Butler and Chaz Somers" "_**Sabrina Alvarez and Celina Brunac"**

"_**Life goal?"**_

"_Become famous, maybe a singer or professional hockey player, if not an architect." "_**Awesome, I want to be a 3****rd**** grade teacher or a vet"**

"_**Celebrity Crush?"**_

"_Beyonce_"- and he flashed that million-dollar smile of his.

"**Nick Jonas" **"How cliché"- he laughed "I've heard that answer a million times" he added and I just shrugged. I didn't have any more questions so I just asked

"_**Want any kids?"**_

"_Duh! I love kids I want 2-4" "__**So do I**__" _I smiled maybe I was starting to like this boy, I mean guy. I giggled and I could feel his eyes starring at me. This night turned out good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night went amazing as fuck I tell you. When I checked my phone I read 9:55pm. "Shit I'm supposed to be home at 10" Justin whispered. We were 3 blocks away from our street and there was no way we would get home by 10. I seen Justin whip his phone out of his jeans and called someone. "Hello Mom" "yeah, yeah I know but we got caught up talking and I really didn't look at the time" "yeah, yeah I'll be there in 10 minutes, I swear, I'm sorry, okay bye mom" Then he looked at me and said "I got ten minutes to get home or else I'm in deep shit" I giggled at his worried face and we started running to our block. We stopped in front of our houses breathless yet he managed to kiss me on the cheek and run inside. I stood there, butterflies in stomach, blushing and an ear-to-ear smile across my face. I forced my self to walk over to my house because I was there shocked and frozen in one spot.

The next morning I woke up to the suns bright rays coming from my window. I groaned and put the blanket and pillow over my head. It didn't work, so I just got up. I searched for my phone and finally found it in my pants from last night. I checked the time, 12:30pm. I then seen I had like 6 text messages. 3 from my mom, 1 from James, and 2 From Justin. I ignored all messages from everyone else and read Justin's.

From Justin:

Hey ShawtyJ

From Justin:

I Bet Your Still Sleeping because its 9:30am but no reply 4rm da last txt I sent but I was wondering if u could show me around 2day?;) Txt me when Ur awake Shawty bye.

I smiled at the fact that he wanted to hang with me today. I didn't text him back because I had to get ready first. I got into the shower and the steaming hot water relaxed me. I got out and chose an outfit. Grey Skinny Jeans, Black V-neck Shirt, and my all Black vans. Simple yet cute. I straightened my hair and threw on a bit of makeup. Just some mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss and I was done. Once I was done I text Justin.

To Justin:

Hey sorry sort of overslept :P still want me to show you around?

Just immediately he text back.

From Justin:

Haha hello there sleeping beauty J Yeah fo sho.

To Justin:

Lol what time?

From Justin:

Umm well its 2 so what about at 3?

To Justin:

Yeah sounds good, ill meet you outside at 3.

I couldn't wait another hour. I was totally excited to show him around. I would take him to the mall first, then the beach, maybe to a restaurant. I really had no idea but I wanted to get this day started with! I stood around pacing in my room and then turned Drake's new sing Up All Night ft Nicki Minaj on full blast. I pretty knew the whole song my heart. I "rapped" to it and thought how fun this day would be. "Kush rolled, glass full I prefer the better things n*ggas with no money act like money isn't everything I'm having a good time they just tryna ruin it shout out to the fact that I'm the youngest n*gga doing it…" hahaha I thought to my self I shouldn't be singing this song. Don't say I'm weird either because I'm simply limited edition.

I finally decided to look at the clock "2:50pm" it read. I grabbed my Harajuku Lovers bag put it over my shoulder and walked out my room. I grabbed a fruit roll-up to eat while I waited outside. Yeah I still eat those so what? I love sweets. I ate it and by the time I finished it was 3. I looked over to see Justin walking out of his house. Wow he looked amazing.

Justin's POV

I walked out my door at exactly 3 I did not want to be late. I knew this wasn't a date but I was just too excited. I was wearing a purple V-neck shirt, some dark jeans and my purple Supras. And my purple new york hat. I stepped down the steps to see Cristina sitting on hers. I walked over and she looked up with those ocean blue colored eyes. She smiled and said, "hey Biebs ready?" "Of coarse I am or else I wouldn't be here duh!" I teased. That's just thrown her into a fit of laughter. " So where you taking me today miss?" I said. "Well I was thinking the mall first?"-she stated with a question. "that would be great I kinda need some new clothes…" "Oh god Bieber don't tell me your one of those pretty boys?" "I'm sorry but yea kinda, I just have to look fresh all the time, I have to have swag at all times" again she was laughing hard and took a breath to say "weirdo!" "I'm not weird I'm limited edition"- I mocked her. God this was gonna be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We took my car to the mall hence Justin still didn't have his because it was still in Canada. It took us about 15 minutes to get there. I parked the car and we got out. We walked in side, fingers touching at the very tips but that was it. He eagerly asked, "Do they have an American Eagle here?" "Yes they do, calm down lets go!" I showed him to the AE store and he went in buying all kinds of things, I bought a shirt. When he was done I dragged him to Hot Topic. He stopped at the entrance and said, "Isn't this store for like emo kids or some sort of devil children?" he grinned jokingly. "No it has cool stuff, Now Come on Biebs!" I had to get myself a Drake shirt, some turquoise skinny jeans, and some accessories. "Cristina are you obsessed with Drake or something?" he laughed as I paid for my stuff. "Maybe just a little" I smirked and he shook his head.

We walked out of Hot Topic and I said "dude I need some new shoes!" "Same here!"-Bieber yelled excitedly. "Let's go to the vans store?" I asked. "Yeah I could use some new vans, I have too many Supras and Nikes already…" "Great lets go!" But this time when we were heading to the store he took my hand in his. I looked at him and smiled, but I didn't let go. As we walked into the store and muttered "Great, Just Great." I did not want to see this person. Especially not today! Justin looked at me with a worried face "Cristina what's wrong?" I just shook my head and walked into the store, still not letting go of his hand" We walked over to the shoes and I spotted some perfect vans, two toned with the colors blue and purple. "Perfect" I squealed. And as I said that "Well, Well, Well who do we have here?"-I knew that annoying high-pitched voice anywhere. I turned around to see Samantha. Yeah you know the one my ex of jerk boy friend cheated on me with? Yeah her. "Well look what the wind brought in, a snobby bitch" I looked right at her. Justin looked at me and I whispered "enemy" and he nodded in return. "At least I'm not a loser" Samantha managed to say and she flipped her fake blond hair. "And who is this? Because he's too cute to be hanging around you" She smiled at Justin and I gave her an ugly look. I held on to Justin's hand. "I'm Justin, Justin Bieber, and I have no clue what your talking about but I would have to say Cristina is way prettier than you, in fact she's beautiful." Samantha's jaw dropped, and I gave her the fakest smile ever. I heard Justin laugh and turn back to the shoes, I did the same. He whispered in my ear "don't let this bitch get to you, c'mon lets keep looking" I smiled and nodded. We walked passed Samantha and I pushed her a bit causing her to stumble, I giggled. Finally Justin picked out some all black vans, purple skating vans, and some navy blue vans. I also got white and grey vans and we checked out.

"Wow, that was something in there" Justin finally said as we walked out. I laughed, "yeah that's Samantha, the girl my ex cheated on me with" I bluntly said. "Wow he went low, I don't know how he could've don't that to you, you're gorgeous compared to that snob" Without thinking I kissed him on the cheek. I seen him blush and looked down. I giggled even more. I guess Justin could be outgoing but then again he was shy at times. "Where to next? I'm kind of tired of shopping for today" he finally spoke. "I don't know really, um how about lunch and then the beach?" he shrugged "how about we just head home and watch a movie or something? I'm kind of whipped out" he added a yawn at the end. "Sure Biebs, whatever floats your boat" I smiled, then yawned as well. I guess yawning is contagious.


End file.
